gonefandomcom-20200225-history
FAYZ Barrier
The FAYZ barrier is the large sphere surrounding a huge area, 20 miles in diameter, which includes a number of important landmarks. These include Perdido Beach, The Power Plant, Lake Tramonto, Stefano Ray National Park, the mine shaft entrance which contained the Gaiaphage, Clifftop hotel and a small chunk of the Pacific Ocean, on which lies San Francisco de Sales Island. FAYZ, which stands for Fallout Alley Youth Zone, was the name given to the area inside the sphere (or dome, as they originally believed) by Howard. Touching the FAYZ wall results in an extremely painful burning sensation, but leaves no lasting physical damage.It intersects trees and objects and cuts them perfectly in half. It also stopped the waves in the ocean. It was created by Little Pete during a meltdown at the power plant caused by the Gaiaphage. Gone The wall came into being at the exact same time everyone at the age of 15 poofed. Sam, Astrid, Quinn and Edilio were the first characters to discover the FAYZ Wall at Clifftop, while looking for Little Pete. Lana also discovers the FAYZ wall behind Hermit Jim's shack. Hunger In Hunger, Lana walks through Perdido Beach and along the southern rim of the FAYZ Wall almost everyday, to be sure that it was still there. The barrier stays the exact same color and strengh as in gone. Lies The wall disapears for a few seconds because Little Pete's game-boy was knocked out of his hands and broken, he was devistated and lost control, so the FAYZ wall went away for a few seconds. It revealed everything outside of the FAYZ wall (parents of the FAYZ children and news crews), but it came back down a few seconds later. When Little Pete dies the FAYZ barrier will come down, and all the kids will be free. Plague In Plague, while Dekka, Sam, and Toto are flying the missiles container up to the top of the dome, they notice that the barrier maintains an illusion even that close, as Sam said "...expected the stars to be painted on...". Fear Through Fear, Sam and Astrid have a sex marathon they fucked for 24 hours eventually saying to each other that felt good that is the main part of the story. Light In Light the barrier is transparent, and everyone inside the FAYZ can see out into the world but when Gaia Ladris "punches" Peter Ellison a man called Alex falls into the FAYZ and Gaia eats his arm. Also, when Gaia attacks Perdido Beach she uses Sam's killing light to kill three adults on the other side of the barrier. At the end of the book, Little Pete (in Caine Soren's body) and Gaia have a showdown. Gaia attacks Little Pete with Sam's killing light, and Little Pete attacked Gaia with a light that was said to "come from all directions." Both were killed, and, since the FAYZ barrier was Little Pete's creation, the FAYZ barrier came down. Also, since the Gaiaphage was killed, all its creations (the mutations of the people and animals) disappeared. Category:FAYZ